Recently, organic electroluminescent devices are paid to attention since multi color light emission is obtained easily with the devices in addition to low voltage driving and high luminance. As one of materials used for manufacturing of organic electroluminescent devices, a polymer material is investigated.
As an organic electroluminescent device obtained by laminating this polymer material, suggested are devices obtained by laminating polyphenylene vinylene and alkoxy-substituted polyphenylene vinylene, devices obtained by laminating polyphenylene vinylene and cyanated polyphenylene vinylene, and the like (JP-A No. 3-273087, WO 94/029883). These devices, however, have a problem that sufficient light emission efficiency is not obtained.
Additionally, an organic electroluminescent device obtained by laminating an anode, organic light emitting layer (specifically, composed of a hole transporting polymer layer containing a hole transporting material situated at the anode side, and a light emitting polymer layer laminated on this hole transporting polymer layer and not containing the hole transporting material and containing a dopant light emitting material situated at the electron transporting layer side), electron transporting layer and cathode is also suggested (JP-A No. 2001-052867). However, this device has a problem that sufficient performances are not obtained from the standpoint of light emission efficiency and driving voltage.